


Mistake

by Jisungles



Category: Secret Forest
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Sexual Themes, all that fun stuff, they have sex yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 16:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15077486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisungles/pseuds/Jisungles
Summary: Dongjae lands himself in an uncomfortable situation.





	1. Sleepless

**Author's Note:**

> There’s literally nothing for this fandom so being the generous soul I am, I will populate it with my own two hands and shitty writing. I don’t really expect anyone to read this but if you do, good on you man. Anyway don’t expect a masterpiece here, I’m just doing what I can to populate this severely underpopulated tag.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dongjae takes some time to think and remember

You are not by any means a good person. You’ve been well aware of this fact for a while. It doesn’t matter because you won’t make any effort to change.

  
All things considered he is a good person, or he at least does the right thing most of the time.  
It’s strange, you find yourself thinking, that you could be attracted to someone so different from yourself.

  
You usually don’t go for people like him. You like flirty and hot, people like you with dubious morals. Not emotionally numb stoic men, who seem to have little regard for you.

  
It’s hard to say what attracted you at first, maybe it was his looks or his cold personality, but whatever it was it has you stuck. For some reason you find yourself seeking him out more and more often even if he could care less about you.

  
It is quite obvious that he is unable to feel any sort of emotion, from what you’ve seen, let alone the feeling of love. You aren’t really bothered to admit you love him, sure it shocked you at first but it quickly just became part of who you are, an unethical prosecutor in love with Simok.  
It stings a little bit knowing he could never return those feelings, but it’s not like he will feel that way for anyone else, so you don’t have to pine as he falls in love with another person.  
These things are all true and things you have taken into consideration, so you wonder how you’ve gotten into this situation.

The situation being you hungover in bed with Simok laying next to you asleep.

  
You can’t really recall what happened last night, but as you shift up in bed you feel a sharp pain followed by the realization your ass is sore. I guess you bottomed, not something you usually do, but it was Simok you are lying in bed with so anything is possible.

  
As you shift in bed you direct your gaze to Simok. He’s sleeping peacefully and the sight makes your heart clench with affection. A sigh escapes your mouth and you let your hand brush across his cheek down to his bare shoulder. He’s so beautiful you think as you continue to stare at him. He seems to be in a deep sleep so it would be best for you to get up and leave now.

  
You slowly crawl out of bed stretching and feeling your bones let out a satisfying pop. As you look around and are starting to get your bearings straight, you realize this is not your room and you must be in Simoks house.  
It’s close to what you pictured his house would be like, neat and clean with very little personal decor.

  
You stand up and scan the room for clothes to wear, and you spot your discarded clothes scattered about the room. You bend down to collect your shirt and wince as you feel the same pain from before, man he really did a number on your ass, didn’t he?

  
Once you’ve collected your clothes you locate the bathroom and quickly get dressed. Your suit is rumpled and reeks of alcohol and smoke but it doesn’t concern you.  
You wander out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. You pour yourself a glass of water and rummage through the cupboards looking for painkillers. You grab a small bottle of aspirin and pop of the top swallowing two pills and downing the whole glass of water.

  
You supposed it’s time to leave, Simok must’ve driven you here considering you don’t know where he lives. You pat around your suit looking for your phone and wallet to pay for a taxi, but your efforts are fruitless.

  
You pad back into Simoks bedroom looking for them and you spot them on the bedside table. You snatch them up quickly sparing Simok one last look, hoping he won’t remember this. Just as you’re about to leave you hear him shift around and groan. He appears to be waking up, best to get out quick then. You slip out his door before he has a chance to fully wake up and you run.

When you arrive home your mind is racing much more than it was at Simoks apartment. Reality has set in that you slept with him, there’s no denying it. The question is why? Why would he sleep with you? You know you are a rather attractive man but you don’t think he can even feel that sort of attraction in the first place. The most obvious answer is alcohol. That still leads to more questions, were you two drinking together? If so why? What reason would he decide to sleep with you even if drunk? Did you make advances on him? Your mind is riddled with questions about what happened. You are trying your hardest to remember but everything is blurred.

  
You sink back into your couch and rub your temples in distress. It’s no use you are just too tired and hungover to remember. You glance at your phone and you see that it is only 6:00 am, you might as well get some more sleep in the comfort of your own home. You collapse on your bed without even bothering to remove your shoes. You close your eyes and drift off to sleep almost immediately.

When you wake you still feel groggy but less hungover than before. Before you can register your surroundings you are slammed with a memory of you drinking with Simok at some bar. You are draped all over him and you are whispering all sorts of things in his ear. God you were wasted.

You remember Simok guiding you to his car and driving you to his house, he didn’t seem to be drunk or at least too drunk if he was capable of driving. You remember stumbling into the elevator and then into his apartment.

Once inside you throw yourself at him and feel him up and down breathing hotly in his ear. He grabs you by the shoulders and gently pushes you on the couch, telling you he’s not interested. You recall telling him that he doesn’t have to feel anything for you, that you just want to help him relax and to feel good. He doesn’t respond and you resume in rubbing your hands all over his body and you shift your position so that you are straddling him on the couch. You stare into his eyes and whisper ‘please’ and that’s all it takes as he presses his lips to yours.

The kiss isn’t urgent, it is rather soft and chaste. You don’t seem satisfied and you kiss back more forcefully pushing your tongue into his mouth and sucking on his bottom lip. Simok in turn responds with more force and too quickly you both pull away to breathe. You stare at each other for a bit until you breathe out ‘bedroom’ and Simok nods, and you stand up and follow him to the bedroom. From there on your memory gets more muddled but you can remember Simok above you leaving marks on your skin, the way he pressed into you and the feeling of his breath on your neck.

You feel your face heat up the slightest bit. You aren’t a prude by any means but somehow sex with Simok seems more intimate and important than other times you’ve had sex.

  
You don’t know how you are going to handle this the next time you see him, it will most likely be a rather uncomfortable conversation that you don’t look forward to. Your feelings towards Simok might’ve been revealed to him, though you desperately hope that isn’t the case, as you really can’t deal with the rejection you will no doubt face once he confronts you. Look at you, you’ve gone and fucked everything up, just like always. Why did you have to ruin everything for yourself? Why did you have to sleep with him? You bury your face in your hands and you do something you haven’t done in a while, you cry.

The following days continue as always. You run into Simok but he doesn’t seem to have anything to say about what happened, which is a relief. Life continues on as normal. You can forget you slept with Simok and you can continue to pine over the man who has your heart from afar, it’s not perfect but it’s the best situation you’ve got. Everything is going great, you can put this behind you until you receive a message from Simok that reads,  
‘Come over tonight, we should talk’ and you shatter.


	2. What to do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dongjae meets up with Simok, things go unexpectedly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On to chapter two y’all, this gets a little smutty so, be prepared for that. My apologies if it sucks I don't usually write smut/porn so this is really my first time writing it seriously. Anyway, hope you enjoy reading it!

Ever since you received that text message you have been nervously pacing around your office. A million thoughts running through your mind at once but the most prominent one is ‘I’m screwed’. This is going to be uncomfortable for sure and your heart will most likely get broken, but you always make the most out of a bad situation, you just have to figure out how to work this in your favor.

Nothing immediately pops into your head as a probable solution but you figure it’ll come up eventually. For now all you have to do is prepare yourself to meet Simok tonight. Your nerves have calmed for now as you begin to work out how you will spin this to be the best it can be for you. You could sleep with him again and prolong the inevitable, or you could not show up and ignore him. None of those opinions are ideal though. Sighing you decide it’s best not to dwell on it, and it would be better to get back to work and focus on this later. 

As the day draws to a close, your meeting with Simok approaches. Your anxiety begins to heighten in the slightest when you realize you don’t have anything planned. Dealing with Simok always is difficult no matter the circumstance you suppose. 

You drive home as quickly as you can to hopefully gain more time getting ready. When you get home the first course of action is finding clothes to wear, because no way in hell are you wearing a suit when you potentially get your heart broken. You settle on a navy blue silk shirt with dark blue jeans and dress shoes, all in all you look good. Standing by the mirror as you take in your appearance, you wonder if Simok will think so too. No, that’s foolish, he probably couldn’t care less about what you look like. Regardless you still have work to do, ‘work’ being: figuring out how to make this situation not so terrible. So far you haven’t fared so well and have come up with basically nothing. 

It’s getting late, you might as well go over to Simoks because trying to come up with a plan is currently a waste of time. You take a deep breath and send Simok a quick text informing him you’ll be over soon. Well no time like the present, you get into your car start the ignition and begin your drive to Simoks apartment.

As you drive you are well aware you are flying blind at this point, you are just going to have to wing it. You’re pretty quick witted, not to toot your own horn, but you like to think you’re damn good at getting out of bad situations. Even if you don’t attempt to change yourself to avoid those situations all together. That’s beside the point because you have pulled up to Simoks apartment and you are suddenly hit with a wave of nervousness, this man is messing with your heart and mind. Well better get it over with, nothing like a quick heartbreak to end the day right. 

You step into the elevator and punch the buttons for Simoks floor and the elevator smoothly moves upwards. You run your hands over your shirt smoothing it out, attempting to tidy up your appearance before meeting Simok. Briefly you wonder if you could’ve avoided this, and you probably would’ve been able to if it weren’t for your lack of foresight. Sighing resignedly you pull yourself out of your thoughts when the elevator pulls up to Simoks floor. The doors part and you step out into the small hallway approaching Simoks door. You press the buzzer and wait for a response. You don’t receive one and as you are about to press it again the door opens and you are met with Simoks face.

You stand there awkwardly for a moment not really knowing what to do when he gestures for you to come inside. You nervously step inside and remove your shoes before wandering further into the apartment. It’s just like how you remember it you notice as you look around, you guess he doesn’t change things around much. Simok clears his throat and you look up startled out of your daze. He is sitting on the couch and appears to be waiting for you.

You walk over and you tentatively take a seat beside him. You keep your hands in your lap and fiddle with them nervously. Is he going to say anything? His silence is making you more anxious. He looks over at you and furrows his brows a bit. He shifts in his seat and turns to you. “Do you want something to drink?” 

Huh? Well that’s certainly not what you thought he’d ask first. “Do I, want something to drink?” You repeat dumbly.  
“Yes,” he answers stoic as ever.  
“Sure I guess,” He gets up and walks over to his fridge pulling out a bottle of water. He walks back and hands it to you and takes his seat next to you. Thanking him you uncap the water and take a sip, your nerves seem to have lessened some what. 

“I don’t regret that night” Simok announces breaking the silence. “Do you?”

You startle before replying “I guess I don’t now” you chuckle in a poor attempt to relieve the tension from the air. Simok doesn’t respond and you are left to stew in the awkwardness of this situation. You don’t really know how to handle this, Simok is difficult to peg.

“Look Simok, are we done here? I’d really rather not stick around if we’re just going to sit uncomfortably.” You get up and start to walk away from the couch when you feel a hand grab your wrist and stop you. You look back and Simok is gripping your wrist. He looks up at you and you can see a determined look in his eyes.  
“I want you to stay.” He says rather bluntly not breaking eye contact or letting go of your wrist. 

“I- you, what?” This is certainly not where you thought this night would be headed, but hey you aren’t one to turn down a good opportunity. “Okay, sure, yeah.” You stutter out “So how do you want to do this?” 

Simok doesn’t respond and instead reaches forward with his other hand to tug you down as he brings you in for a kiss. 

You jump back a little startled by his actions Simok pulls away a bit, “Do you not want this?” He asks.

“I do, I’m just a little surprised that’s all.” 

He hums “I understand.” You look back down into his eyes and there’s something you can’t read in them. 

You are pulled back in for a kiss again and this time you reciprocate. It’s sweet and soft, not really what you expected, but this night isn’t anything you expected. You deepen the kiss grabbing at Simok’s waist and wrapping your arms around him to pull him closer. You pull away from the kiss and Simok has placed his arms on your chest holding on loosely to your shirt. 

You both stand flush against each other, you take in Simok’s appearance with bated breath. His hair is a little messy and his clothes are rumpled. The best part are his lips, red and swollen from kissing. God he looks good. 

“We should probably go to your bedroom,” you manage to get out in your dazed stupor, putting on one of your cocky grins.

“Yes,” he says nodding and leads you to his room. Once you’re inside you sit on his bed and pull him down by his arm on top of you. You grab the back of his head cradling it in your hands and resume kissing him. 

You moan quietly into his mouth as you fiddle with the hem of his shirt and work your hands under it. You pull away from the kiss and move down towards his neck, sucking and nipping on the sensitive skin. Simok groans quietly in pleasure, it's so quiet if he wasn't literally sitting on top of you you might not've heard it. It doesn't surprise you that Simok is quiet in bed as he isn't generally a loud person, but you want to hear him get louder. 

While making out is nice you're really hard and you just want Simok to fuck you already. Removing your mouth from his neck you swiftly pull off his shirt revealing a soft chest and torso. Not to say that everything is soft, he is toned and you can clearly tell he works out and takes care of himself, but it suits him. Simok follows your lead and carefully removes your shirt, which you are thankful for because you really like that shirt.

You let your hands roam up and down his body taking in the scene. Simok lets you take your time and watches you in a way that makes you squirm under his gaze. You don’t like to admit it but he can be rather intimidating when he wants to be. Snapping your eyes up to meet his you smirk a little and let out a breathy moan when he places his hands on your waist. Not one to be outdone you slide your hands down to his pants and make quick work of the buttons tugging off his pants in one go. He shimmies out of them and let’s them collapse on the heap of clothes at the end of his bed.

Without warning Simok tucks his fingers under the waistband of your pants and boxers and deftly pulls them off you leaving you exposed under Simoks gaze. He stares at you with a dark look in his eyes examining your body. Which, you’re not gonna lie, is kinda hot. Before you have time to make a sarcastic remark about taking a picture Simok brings his lips to your neck and begins to suck and bite at your neck. In response you moan loudly and jerk your hips in the air. At this point your dick is painfully hard and if you don’t get off soon you might just strangle Simok. 

Though at this point Simok got the message and slides a hand down to wrap around your cock and begin stroking up and down. You groan in relief as Simok continues stroking. You thrust up slightly into his hand craving more friction but then Simok lets go. You let out a whine and Simok gives you a pointed look. He lifts himself off of you and rummages around his drawers for a bit until he finds what he’s looking for. He turns back to you with a small tube of lube in his hands. You’re a little surprised he has any considering he doesn’t seem to be a man with an active sex life. The only reason you could think he has it is for personal use. You can imagine Simok laying back in bed stroking his cock moaning so quietly and beautifully, and while that image is hot as hell and makes you almost impossibly hard, you have matters to attend to here. 

Simok gestures for you to spread your legs and you comply eager to get this on with. He applies the lube to his fingers and spreads it around a bit to warm it. He circles your entrance a bit taking his sweet time. “You can move faster you know I’m not a virgin.” You quip in annoyance. At that he raises a brow and slides a finger inside you. You groan and let him get you used to one finger before he inserts a second finger stretching you out with experience you did not think he had. At this point you are a moaning, writhing, sweaty mess and when Simok adds a third finger you are practically begging for him to put his cock inside you. 

Simok removes his fingers and you whine at the loss shifting a bit at the discomfort. Simok pulls down his underwear, which you hadn’t realized he was still wearing, and begins stroking his dick and lubing it up. You take this time to observe him. He is flushed and his pupils are blown wide. He is breathing a little heavier and he has a sheen of sweat on his brow. You like this look on him. Your eyes drift to his cock in his fist, it’s considerably sized. You’ve had bigger but it isn’t like Simoks small. This gets you even more excited than you were before.

Simok is soon leaning over you with his dick positioned at your entrance. He looks at you as if asking for silent permission. You groan out “Get on with it.” And that’s all he needs to push into you. You groan and arch your back grasping onto the sheets under you. The stretch is somewhat painful but you don’t really mind as it feels pleasurable. Once Simok bottoms out you waste no time telling him to move. And once he does you are moaning louder than before. He pulls out slowly and then thrusts back in making your let out a loud moan. You wrap you arms around Simok and let your hands splay on his back, grasping at it whenever he thrusts back in. You gasp and moan when he thrusts into your prostate, letting out loud moans of encouragement “please, Simok... again!” He continues to pound into you as he lets out breathy groans and small moans. After a particularly hard thrust you mewl in pleasure and Simok captures your lips in a kiss drinking up your noises of pleasure. You are raking your nails up and down his back as you scramble for purchase with Simok relentlessly thrusting into you. You can feel your orgasm coming and Simok is close too if his rhythm is anything to go by.

You let out one last moan as your vision goes white and you cum in between both of your stomachs. You are breathing heavily as you come down from your high and you feel Simok finish inside you. He stills and hovers above you for a moment looking into your eyes. And you see the same indescribable look in his eyes that you saw at the beginning of this night. He slowly pulls out of you and you wince in pain. “I’ll be back” And with that he walks into the bedroom. He comes back with a wet washcloth and cleans the both of you up. Setting the cloth aside he slides back in bed next to you and wraps his arms around you settling his head in the crook of your neck, and he curls around you.

“Goodnight,” He breathes out.

“Goodnight Simok.” And with that you close your eyes and let exhaustion take over you. Looks like you can deal with this tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are done thanks for reading I appreciate it! Sorry if it was kinda awkward like I said I don’t usually write this kinda stuff but it was good practice. If you would like me to write more for this show please tell me as I would be happy to do so, it gives me a chance to improve my writing and expand the works in this tag. If you have any specific things you want me to write, be it about a character or relationship, I'd be happy to do so! 
> 
> Also just wanna thank Kim Jonghyun and his amazing music for giving me inspiration for this chapter, RIP. If you’ve never heard of him before I definitely recommend listening to his music, personally my favorite song is Dress Up.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
